carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:77topaz
Welcome Hi, welcome to Country Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the 2012 Micronations World Cup page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Horton11 (Talk) 06:37, 9 June 2012 :Hi, Topaz, welcome to the wiki and have a nice day! See you around. Echocho 09:25, June 9, 2012 (UTC) IWO Games Hey Topaz, Please check out my blog here on getting the IWO games to Brunant. Any ideas would be great; I have a basic concept but we should work together to make a concrete bid. HORTON11: • 13:06, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey, voting on the bid has begun here, so please be sure to vote for Brunant. HORTON11: • 12:19, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Football Until we can sort out the double/missing games, we shouldn't continue editing matchdays. Only when it is fixed we can retoractively do them and continue with the ones left. HORTON11: • 16:12, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Football (2) I believe I have solved the football issues. I completely reworked the schedule, the table, (most) player pages. So do you think yo could update the matches, table and top scorers for tomorrow (the 16th), cause I'm gonna be busy. HORTON11: • 21:58, December 15, 2012 (UTC) I would like to take a football team in the league, it is ok? Iwill buy players and do the stadium and the history, everything. Granero (talk) 03:13, December 21, 2012 (UTC) But do you have a team too? Granero (talk) 03:48, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Proposal for the second league I have a proposal, we can do the pages of the second league teams and the players so the scorers can be put in the matchs. Granero (talk) ~ please don't use berganz name. thank you Why do you use berganz name? Please use another name than berganz. Berganz is my name and I don't want to see your blog when people search my name on google. Please change Berganz in your blog. And just to know, why berganz ? regards Fcois (talk) 10:54, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Ok, I am sorry for that. You think it is possible to change the berganz name and links in your pages? thank you, regards Fcois (talk) 10:58, January 23, 2013 (UTC) I'm totally scared when I read some of your pages, because I am a berganz, my wife is Lindsay as the Queen and we will have a baby in April 13! as see in http://carrington.wikia.com/wiki/Country_Wiki ... regardsFcois (talk) 11:01, January 23, 2013 (UTC) but I can see "April 13: Queen Lindsay gives birth to her first child, a boy."Fcois (talk) 11:05, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, Topaz, I don't understand what I'm supposed to do.--George the Greek (talk) 11:28, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Miorna brothers Come on Topaz, the pages about Luigo and Sialo Miorna are the same!--George the Greek (talk) 13:29, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Football again We should organize firendlies between Lovia-Brunant and a few clubs in anticipation of the start of lsca. HORTON11: • 18:18, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Transfers Hey Topaz, I'm not adding new players to the team. I'm just showing that these players came before this season. It would be unrealistic if Arabian FC hadn't buy any player.--George the Greek (talk) 10:11, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Topaz, I think you don't understand. I'm just implying that those players came to Arabian FC during the transfers period, not after that. I did it because it seemed like the team brought no new players.--George the Greek (talk) 22:23, February 13, 2013 (UTC) OK, you're right. Sorry for insisting so much. Anyway, what about Mikkelsen??--George the Greek (talk) 11:36, February 14, 2013 (UTC) : I'm sure Mikkelsen can be a winter transfer (unless he's scored goals before then). HORTON11: • 13:49, February 14, 2013 (UTC) : "Mikelsen" (presumably the same person) was a goalscorer during Matchday 7. 77topaz (talk) 07:07, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Victor Rounder Rounder was also the coach of the National Football team from 1973 until 1978.--George the Greek (talk) 14:05, March 14, 2013 (UTC) I wrote "who coached the national team and Arabian FC during the 1970's". :P 77topaz (talk) 18:29, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Yes Yes, I probably will. I just need to play these elections tactically and stay ahead of my opponents, I will probably vote for you soon unless someone skids ahead. Happy65 07:04, April 17, 2013 (UTC) The government of Brunant is open to giving Vincent Ndengu full asylum and protection in Brunant in light of the threats against his life (ps. you should accept, cause Tagpol may try again). HORTON11: • 17:00, April 23, 2013 (UTC) You can definitely work on the roster. Good luck! Ethandabomb (talk) 22:07, May 29, 2013 (UTC) IWO games Hey Topaz, do you think you could help develop the list of Brunant athletes forthe games, using the list of sports on the IWO page. No need to create articles for the athletes, but we could just add the names (like this list here). HORTON11: • 17:28, June 15, 2013 (UTC) I guess I could, though I'll also have to work on athletes in the Southern Arc Islands, of course. 77topaz (talk) 01:55, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Professional help Hey Topaz, we're getting help from wikia to work on the main page and a background (see my talk). Hopefully I can get you're input cause we need a large image (or two smaller ones) for the background and could also use your opinion on the main page layout and logo too. HORTON11: • 19:14, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Please can you give us a win for FC Willemstad, it's matchday 5 and with our investment and current financial backing it would be unrealistic for us to not have a win. Happy65 06:33, October 9, 2013 (UTC) I've been blocked... in Tagog. Perhaps it's time to bring in the big guns and contact wikia staff (or ICly the UN). HORTON11: • 15:44, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Horton, I feel bad about this. Do they know that it wasn't you who wrote the letter? And yes, we should contact the wikia staff Frijoles333 Marcel Cebara TALK 17:07, November 12, 2013 (UTC) : I have no idea if they know it wasn't me, but it was still a rash and irrational, unfounded decision. HORTON11: • 17:19, November 12, 2013 (UTC) What was a rash decision? Their decision to block you, or my decision to post the letter? Frijoles333 Marcel Cebara TALK 17:24, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Blocking me, unless it was for posting the picture. Oh, and come on chat btw. HORTON11: • 17:27, November 12, 2013 (UTC) At least the Tagog blocks aren't very long, but they're still without reason. 4kant's "constitution", which is treated as the wiki rules, is also growing increasingly unpleasant. If we can get 4kant to somehow certify that he treats the Constitution page as the site rules, maybe we can alert Wikia to it that way (slightly similar to what happened in Sliras with the administrators page (also a 4kant/Oos dictatorial thing, but not one that was meant to be). 4kant circumvented the Wikia ruling there by creating a page in Swedish which outlines so-called "true rules" and calls Wikia an "army" (apparently no-one in the Staff uses Google Translate? :P )) 77topaz (talk) 19:08, November 12, 2013 (UTC) : Yeah, half their constitution are OOC site rules. See if you can go ahead with this plan. HORTON11: • 19:22, November 12, 2013 (UTC) : Hmm... how exactly would we go about it? 77topaz (talk) 19:43, November 12, 2013 (UTC) :: Well we do need to contact Wikia but I don't know how the other steps should be done. HORTON11: • 19:47, November 12, 2013 (UTC) :: Contacting Wikia wouldn't be hard (see the module). 77topaz (talk) 19:51, November 12, 2013 (UTC) @Frijoles: thank you for letting me know that it was you who posted that letter! :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 20:02, November 12, 2013 (UTC) This is my talk page, not Frijoles's talk page. :P 77topaz (talk) 20:03, November 12, 2013 (UTC) :I know, I'm just keeping the whole discussion on one page :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 20:18, November 12, 2013 (UTC) @4kant: So what? I would do it again to defend the human rights of the Tagogese. And who cares if I'm blocked? I'd rather not contribute to a wiki where human rights are not valued anyway :P Frijoles333 Marcel Cebara TALK 20:22, November 12, 2013 (UTC) More worrying news Bombs and nukes. HORTON11: • 17:50, November 22, 2013 (UTC) That's a clear threat, so we could perhaps block 4kant for that. Maybe the Foreign Affairs ministry should ban Chvarqvians as well as Tagogese, if they're threatening to bomb us. 77topaz (talk) 20:08, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Well Chvarquia is only a 15-stub site, so its no worry. And we can just continue on the line of that being a hoax or empty threat. HORTON11: • 20:38, November 22, 2013 (UTC) :What 4kant and Semyon are doing is getting ridiculous... Frijoles333 Marcel Cebara TALK 20:45, November 22, 2013 (UTC) ::It may be in character, but it really is. Even real dictatorships have limits as to where they will act. HORTON11: • 20:46, November 22, 2013 (UTC) :::By the way Topaz, can you fill out the GP councillors at Kings State Councillor Order. I'm gonna start the council soon too! Frijoles333 Marcel Cebara TALK 20:48, November 22, 2013 (UTC) :::Hmm... I think you did something wrong, Frijoles. On the elections page I count 6 seats awarded to me but there's only five spaces on the KSCO, even though it says "5 people and him/her". 77topaz (talk) 22:11, November 22, 2013 (UTC) ::::Okay, sorry about that! Feel free to correct it :) Frijoles333 Marcel Cebara TALK 22:12, November 22, 2013 (UTC) You returned! Traspes (talk) 03:32, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Indeed. 77topaz (talk) 07:49, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Transfer Would you be itnerested in selling Marco Miorna? HORTON11: • 15:27, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Not right now, since he's doing so well. Maybe in the summer, but not before that (he's already scored since the end of the winter break, anyway). 77topaz (talk) 21:47, January 5, 2014 (UTC) That'd be the reason for transfering, him doing so good. Realistically a player this good would likely be poached but for the right price. HORTON11: • 15:21, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Since his family is involved with the club in multiple ways, he'd be unlikely to move at this stage at least. 77topaz (talk) 19:53, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Happy Easter! Family links? Are you looking to link your Sheraldin family tree to the main Geni tree? If you are perhaps it might be best through the Spanish members in the tree. HORTON11: • 16:22, November 17, 2014 (UTC) The Esequeda family, you mean? They're actually Traspesian - Victor Esequeda, for example, is the manager of Primavera CF there. 77topaz (talk) 19:44, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Msybe they are relatives of the Royal Family of Traspes or the King of Traspes?? Traspes - Dianna Bartol 02:06, November 18, 2014 (UTC) That's a possibility, though I think that Horton's latest idea was that Martin Samuel Sheraldin's wife could be descended from one of the illegitimate children of Cristian I. 77topaz (talk) 05:02, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Do you like that idea though? Well if you look at his page he had sons Antony Bellebard and Johan Cristian Singer, and daughters surnamed Francis. Ultimately the decision is yours but I find this idea to be very interesting. HORTON11: • 14:13, November 18, 2014 (UTC) On the page Cristian I it says that Bellebard had no children, it isn't known for sure if Singer is Cristian's son, and the Francis daughters aren't even named. :/ 77topaz (talk) 19:44, November 18, 2014 (UTC) We can change the Bellebard thing if you like(OOC Singer is Cristian's son). The Francis sisters aren't named here but they both appear on the tree. Also, come to chat if you can. HORTON11: • 19:49, November 18, 2014 (UTC) I couldn't come to chat yesterday, but I'm in chat now. 77topaz (talk) 19:37, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Ok, I'm on now. HORTON11: • 20:21, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Ok. I added Francesca Hale, daughter of J.C. Singer. Now you'll just need to agree to a profile merge. HORTON11: • 14:33, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Miorna Given Marco Mirona's goalscoaring prowess, isn't it time he consider moving to a bigger club? HORTON11: • 17:09, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Perhaps, but: #The transfer window isn't open at the moment. #GUSC is a fairly big club - it finished 7th last season and is currently 8th. #His brother Sialo and Luigo both play at GUSC, and his father Otto is the manager. #GUSC is the biggest club I own. :P In fact, none of the biggest clubs are owned/managed by users. 77topaz (talk) 23:06, April 1, 2015 (UTC) But maybe in the summer time??? Traspes - Dianna Bartol 01:38, April 2, 2015 (UTC) My advice: Keep Miorna unless you're getting a very young, very good player. If GUSC want to challenge for the title in the near future, a quality striker like Miorna will be key. ] [[User:Happy65|'Happy65']] [[User talk:Happy65|'Talk']] 14:17, April 2, 2015 (UTC) #This would be a summer deal ofc #Yes, but GUSC isn't a top four club nor a likely title winner, and he is of the quality to be in a top four club. #That's true #Still, moving to a bigger club would be much more lucrative HORTON11: • 14:27, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Voting You can give a major, minor and support vote. HORTON11: • 14:39, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Stadium Would GUSC move to the new Grijzestad stadium? HORTON11: • 16:37, August 10, 2015 (UTC) I thought the whole point of the new stadium was that GUSC and the Strijders wouldn't have the same stadium. :P 77topaz (talk) 20:28, August 10, 2015 (UTC) If you want to remain in the older one its fine, but I had envisaged this one as a new and bigger one to better accomodate both teams. HORTON11: • 17:08, August 12, 2015 (UTC) Second League Are you going to finalize the table for the 2014-15 second league, or do we just keep the current top teams as having been promoted? HORTON11: • 15:55, August 20, 2015 (UTC) The matches page is complete, it's just nobody updated the table. Maybe you could finalise the table? 77topaz (talk) 20:15, August 20, 2015 (UTC) :: I don't hav the time sorry, and if you're gonna keep the second league going you should try and work on all of it. HORTON11: • 15:26, August 21, 2015 (UTC) Election plan I'd like to know if you'd be in support of this idea. As you are already running in an area, and I am already running in Cape Cross, perhaps the Koningstad area should be a joint Green Party candidacy with no one user in control. We could create a page allowing all Green Party members to have an equal say in the area. Thanks. :) ] [[User:Happy65|'Happy65']] [[User talk:Happy65|'Talk']] 15:20, September 22, 2015 (UTC) That seems like a good idea, though I'm not sure how easy it would be to implement. 77topaz (talk) 20:21, September 22, 2015 (UTC) Perhaps you could add the Green Party or Green Party members instead of a particular username for your candidate. We should also both add secondary candidates. ] [[User:Happy65|'Happy65']] [[User talk:Happy65|'Talk']] 14:09, September 26, 2015 (UTC) I'm not sure what you mean by that. I don't think you can have a candidacy without a username. :P 77topaz (talk) 05:07, September 27, 2015 (UTC) Topaz, why do you put a very long list with all of the pages that you created?? Traspes - Dianna Bartol 00:14, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Youcef Mahdidi Hey 77topaz, Can we (Phaluhm Phoueck) buy Youcef Mahdidi for Basketball Laheka? Horton said I could ask it to you. Greetings, Niels20020 (Talk) 13:45, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Eh, sure, go ahead? Grijzestad B.C. isn't my team, so I'm not sure why you'd ask specifically me. :P 77topaz (talk) 19:27, October 7, 2015 (UTC) : I asked him to ask you, cause you were the last editor to the page and I don't want a hortonocracy on all sports decisions; we are, after all a community. HORTON11: • 19:30, October 7, 2015 (UTC) :OK. Mahdidi is already well-known for playing for foreign teams, so I don't think it would be a problem for him to move to Laheka. 77topaz (talk) 19:31, October 7, 2015 (UTC) :Also, you're mistaken, I never edited that page. :P 77topaz (talk) 19:32, October 7, 2015 (UTC) ::Nice, thank you! Niels20020 (Talk) 19:33, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Chat Can you come to chat? HORTON11: • 20:04, October 15, 2015 (UTC) I'm on chat now. 77topaz (talk) 20:49, October 15, 2015 (UTC) I am here. Running on 2/3rds energy, but alive and awape. HORTON11: • 23:16, October 15, 2015 (UTC) If you're not busy, it'd be appreciated if you could come to chat. Thanks. ] [[User:Happy65|'Happy65']] [[User talk:Happy65|'Talk']] 07:09, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Mayor elections Do you want to discuss the mayor elections in the chat? Traspes - Dianna Bartol 02:25, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Chat Any chance you could possibly come to chat? Thanks. ] [[User:Happy65|'Happy65']] [[User talk:Happy65|'Talk']] 07:32, October 31, 2015 (UTC) A question for you Do you think it's a good idea that Traspes is fighting in Phalum Phoueck against the muslims? Traspes - Dianna Bartol 04:08, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Hey, you should come to chat. HORTON11: • 20:31, November 22, 2015 (UTC) If you'd like, perhaps you could come to chat? If you'd like please come to chat. Thanks. ] [[User:Happy65|'Happy65']] [[User talk:Happy65|'Talk']] 20:56, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Project Would you be interested in working on a project together? HORTON11: • 14:49, January 5, 2016 (UTC) What kind of a project do you mean? 77topaz (talk) 21:06, January 5, 2016 (UTC) Remember the map making website? I now was able to get a nation there and began work on it. Perhaps you'd liek to help me out, or even get your own country; there's one to the douth of me. HORTON11: • 21:23, January 5, 2016 (UTC) If you like we can talk on chat. HORTON11: • 21:28, January 5, 2016 (UTC) You mean Open Geofiction, right? Do you have a link to the nation? 77topaz (talk) 11:21, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, it's here. HORTON11: • 15:32, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Oh, and if you're itnerested, I invited you in soccermanager to a league I created for communist teams (well from current/ex-commie nations). HORTON11: • 19:17, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Sorry, I've been a bit busy the last week, but now I'm checking out the Geofiction website. Which one is your nation? The one labeled "Mariana", or the one to the east of that? 77topaz (talk) 20:29, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Can I also help you with your country, Horton? I like Open Geofiction, and I would also like it to help you :) Niels20020 (Talk) 13:21, January 15, 2016 (UTC) It's Mariana, And great. HORTON11: • 13:36, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Okay, nice. Do you need to give me rights, or can I start editing? Niels20020 (Talk) 13:45, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Well I guess you can start. I'll mention that. HORTON11: • 14:56, January 15, 2016 (UTC) If it's your nation, Horton, doesn't that mean nobody else could edit it? Or is it a collaborative nation? 77topaz (talk) 19:42, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Well, it can be. It might be better to do so as it can be developed much more. HORTON11: • 19:46, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Yes, that would be necessary for me and Niels to be able to work on it. 77topaz (talk) 20:07, January 16, 2016 (UTC) : Niels already did a couple of metro stations, so feel free to start editing if you like. HORTON11: • 20:20, January 16, 2016 (UTC) :OK. I assume Camerín and Granida are meant to be expanded still? 77topaz (talk) 04:45, January 17, 2016 (UTC) ::Yes, along with Narvas and Miranda. If you want to work on any of those, feel free. HORTON11: • 14:38, January 17, 2016 (UTC) ::OK, I've started editing the Camerín area. 77topaz (talk) 19:48, January 18, 2016 (UTC) GP policies Perhaps we should develop some Green Party policies for 2016. Happy65 (Talk) ( ) 16:21, July 7, 2016 (UTC) And if you could come to chat sometime, that'd be great :D Happy65 (Talk) ( ) 10:38, July 9, 2016 (UTC) What time of day would you be available to do that? 77topaz (talk) 23:27, July 9, 2016 (UTC) I assume within the next few hours would best suit NZ? Or in about 12-13 hours? Happy65 (Talk) ( ) 07:08, July 10, 2016 (UTC) :Whoops, sorry, I was busy that time. But, yes, those two time periods would usually be convenient. 77topaz (talk) 10:05, July 11, 2016 (UTC) I was thinking, perhaps we should work on a Noble City neighbourhood, maybe on a sandbox/notepad on Lovia and then move it into mainspace. I know Lovia's inactive but I feel as if the opportunity to be the Governor of Sylvania is quite large and we should really work on a few projects. Happy65 (Talk) ( ) 17:03, July 10, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah, that's a possibility. It could help with the activity of Lovia, too. 77topaz (talk) 10:05, July 11, 2016 (UTC) Municipal and government elections? Considering Lovia will hold elections and is refreshing the political sphere, you think we should do the same here. We don't have nearly the same user base as to hold user elections, but thoughts on perhaps roleplaying one with the ones who are? I see that as you, Happy, Wabba and me. We have 7 elections from 2016 to do, and five are to be held this year. Plus, 2017 is government election year. HORTON11: • 21:12, February 23, 2017 (UTC) With so few active users, it's probably difficult to hold elections. What would your plan be - to use the same methods as we used for the previous municipal and government elections or different ones? 77topaz (talk) 21:35, February 23, 2017 (UTC) I was thinking to have active users decide, as would be done in other nation projects (ex. conworld). If you like come to chat. HORTON11: • 21:41, February 23, 2017 (UTC) I think we should focus first on those municipal elections. And @Horton: If you write an article "2017 General Elections", it should be "2017 general elections" or "Brunanter general election, 2017". And I am wondering if there is any Brunanter right-wing populist party in Brunant like you have Wilders in the Netherlands, the NF in France and Alternative in Germany? Wabba The I (talk) 07:45, February 24, 2017 (UTC) Players As you can see, I started a 'project' you already started. Have a look on the Straslander and Insel wikia's and check out the football club's pages. For all clubs on those wikia's (those who already had an article), I added all former players that have a link on the wikia or on another wikia. I did the same for FC Soccerer and I want to do the same (complete former players section) on all WNFA member wikia's. You can always help me. Wabba The I (talk) 21:41, March 4, 2017 (UTC) Okay. I've done the same for many Brunanter clubs as well as all Southern Arc clubs that have pages. In cases where the lists get exceptionally long, you could split them off to separate pages like List of Grijzestad University S.C. players if you want (see also this discussion between me and Horton). 77topaz (talk) 04:58, March 5, 2017 (UTC) Adminship What are your thoughts about a potential adminship? You do a pretty good job cleaning up the wiki's pages and on organizational things, perhaps it might be beneficial. HORTON11: • 22:35, March 11, 2017 (UTC) Yes, I think that would be a good idea. As with Lovia, it can be useful to have more than one active admin on a wiki in case one temporarily can't be active, and I'd be willing to do that job. 77topaz (talk) 22:52, March 11, 2017 (UTC) Well then it might just happen. I'm probably gonna wait until tomorrow in case we get others' input. HORTON11: • 23:05, March 11, 2017 (UTC) Hey. Can you come to chat? HORTON11: • 22:21, March 13, 2017 (UTC) Question You know if there are intelligence agencies in New Zealand? horton11 13:00, September 28, 2017 (UTC) Yes, there are. There's the NSA-like Government Communications Security Bureau (GCSB) and the CIA-like Security Intelligence Service (SIS). 77topaz (talk) 23:41, September 28, 2017 (UTC) Election talk Can you chat? horton11 22:07, October 1, 2017 (UTC) Party list Are you leaving it at 10 or adding more? horton11 16:10, October 4, 2017 (UTC) Well, obviously there should be more people on the list than just 10, since according to the polls ECO17 will get more than ten seats. :o I'll add some more people to the list in the near future. 77topaz (talk) 19:21, October 4, 2017 (UTC) : Alright. I'm gonna put off from posting the voting list then. horton11 19:26, October 4, 2017 (UTC) ::The voting list? You mean the list of who was elected? The party lists are all already on a page. 77topaz (talk) 19:30, October 4, 2017 (UTC) :::I meant this one. horton11 19:36, October 4, 2017 (UTC) ::::Okay. Some notes about that image: Michael Townsend should be on the Green Party list (I listed him as deputy under Rutten, since he was one of Happy's characters). Also, realistically, most of the lists should be a bit longer. 77topaz (talk) 19:44, October 4, 2017 (UTC) :::::Townsend is a mayor and not a representative I believe. They could be longer, but also realistically, some parties would go in knowing that not more than a handful would be elected. horton11 19:50, October 4, 2017 (UTC) ::::::Well, in the recent New Zealand election, there were some little-known newly-founded parties with no chance of being elected who ran lists of less than ten people, but the largest few parties all ran lists that were longer than 50% of the total number of congresspeople, and even the small ACT Party ran a list of more than 30 people even though it had no chance of having more than one elected. 77topaz (talk) 19:54, October 4, 2017 (UTC) :::::::Alright. If you can give me more names to work with I will expand it. horton11 19:57, October 4, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::Okay. If you update the party lists at Talk:2017 general election (or somewhere else that is editable) I could help add names. 77topaz (talk) 19:59, October 4, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::I have an excel file which is the uptodate one. I could try and post it somewhere. horton11 20:12, October 4, 2017 (UTC) Need your assistance I'm making a sort of expose/insight into the Phaluhm War for Lovia but not sure what to make it. It might be somewhat interactive but as I have it so far it could be a standalone magazine. Suggestions? horton11 18:39, October 16, 2017 (UTC) I can't think of any particular suggestions at the moment. Did you want it to be something just outlining and describing the events of the war, or something else? 77topaz (talk) 20:53, October 16, 2017 (UTC) : It's more than just that. It goes into stories, more intimate experiences, analyses etc. horton11 14:37, October 17, 2017 (UTC) : Here's an excerpt from one of the sections: "I remember that day. Not all of it, but what I do is much too clear. The first two guys went across the ravine, then the next two, and then John and I... I don't remember being dragged out of there, but when I awoke there was ringing in my ears and blood everywhere. horton11 19:48, October 18, 2017 (UTC) Back? Are you back? horton11 20:22, February 25, 2018 (UTC) :I suppose so. I know I haven't been very active here recently, but that's partially because the whole wiki hasn't been. 77topaz (talk) 21:36, February 25, 2018 (UTC) ::That's good. We finally have a government now, albeit a minority. horton11 22:15, February 25, 2018 (UTC) :::I like how this process resembles the extremely slow government formation the Netherlands had recently. :P 77topaz (talk) 00:28, February 26, 2018 (UTC) ::::It does for sure. horton11 14:39, February 26, 2018 (UTC) Notable players list We should try and limit those lists to something small, seems like some almost have every player who played for it (we have the club category for that), but only the most important/best known in the list is best. horton11 21:48, April 12, 2018 (UTC) Yes, I know, that why I've created pages like List of FC Drenthe players for clubs with long lists. But for clubs with relatively short lists that seems redundant, especially when the list left on the page would collapse to only, say, two players. And besides, a player having an article signifies they have a certain degree of notability anyway. 77topaz (talk) 08:52, April 13, 2018 (UTC) : A player having an article is a degree of notability, but there are many footballer articles and they make up a (somewhat) unrealistic proportion, thus for our wiki having an article shouldn't mean notability, especially if you only managed one or two poor seasons at the club. I would suggest no more than 5 or six, and with clubs with highly notable players throughout its history, perhaps only the best of the best. horton11 13:35, April 13, 2018 (UTC) ::Yes, that's why for the articles with separate list pages I have shortened the lists on the main pages to the most accomplished players. It could be done for every club, but that would take some work and it would also leave some clubs with really short lists on their main pages. 77topaz (talk) 20:16, April 13, 2018 (UTC) DEFAULTSORT template I created the Template:DEFAULTSORT. In the future, every article about an individual should be categorized first by surname, than by given name. For royalty, including monarchs and prince(sse)s, I propose not the use this. Gabriel Styler for example will be listed as Styler, Gabriel under the "S". Wabba The I (talk) 20:09, September 21, 2019 (UTC) :Ah, okay. I think the Lovia wiki already used that, so I've seen it before. Putting it on every page about an individual might be a task better left to a bot, though. :P 77topaz (talk) 21:06, September 21, 2019 (UTC) ::Can we get a bot to do this? Seems like too much work to just do by hand. horton11 13:59, September 22, 2019 (UTC) :::Yeah, I suggested that too. :P But I don't know how to implement a Wikia-bot (or a Fandom-bot, I guess I should say now...), and I think the only user on this wiki who has done so is Semyon, who hasn't edited this wiki since 2015. 77topaz (talk) 21:38, September 22, 2019 (UTC) ::: IWO Chat I am a IWO member. How do I interact with other members. Some special chat???Mir.a oob (talk) 23:56, January 18, 2020 (UTC) :Well, firstly you can only become an IWO member if sufficient other IWO members approve your joining. Since most of them are inactive, it would generally suffice to ask for permission from the active users here (me, User:Wabba The I and User:Horton11). I think you've made a good start with your wiki, though it should probably grow/develop a bit more before it will be up to the standards of the other IWO wikinations. Finally, there is no special IWO chat, IWO business is just conducted via these regular wikis and usually via talk page conversations much like this one. 77topaz (talk) 23:59, January 18, 2020 (UTC) ::But I want to know whether I could expand the family tree in a particular wikination or at least in this one. Mir.a oob (talk) 00:01, January 19, 2020 (UTC) :::Generally, for that you just need to ask permission from the owner/admin of said wikination; for this one it'd be Horton11. 77topaz (talk) 00:06, January 19, 2020 (UTC) ABB and the war ABB supported the formation of the Peitersson government and is what's propping it up. I would imagine that would have required serious concessions, considering it is more of a right (vs left) government. One thing I had in mind, as the party is opposed to the war in Phaluhm Phoueck (war in general) and was apparently kept out of the loop for the 2018 rescue operation, is a secret clause or something that for support of the government. We support you, but you agree to at least a reduction in troops in the next year for an eventual end of the conflict. Something like that. horton11 21:28, February 5, 2020 (UTC) :That seems reasonable to me, I thought the Phaluhm war was winding down anyway because the government and islamists had a peace agreement? 77topaz (talk) 22:13, February 5, 2020 (UTC) :Yes, but that is now. The government was (retroactively) inaugurated in May 2019, so nearly a year ago these discussions would have happened. horton11 22:21, February 5, 2020 (UTC) :OK. ECO17 would have supported the reduction of troops in May 2019 also. 77topaz (talk) 22:35, February 5, 2020 (UTC)